She's gone
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Ichigo is sure she's dead. So he leaves. twenty four hours after the battle she's found. barely alive but alive none the less. She just wants to see him but he's gone and no one can find him... Ichihime oneshot full of fluff. I don't own bleach or the characters.


Ichigo watched helplessly as Orihime walked towards the devastating light in a calm manner. He frantically finished off his opponent and ran towards her shouting. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her sacrifice herself for them. They'd find another way. The light, a large ball of growing energy was nearing explosion and they were running out of time. A bomb.

"ORIHIME! Stop! You can't!"

She stopped and turned to him. Tears ran down her face but she smiled serenely at him. "I have to."

"No! We'll find another way!"

"There is no other way Ichigo! You know it and I know it. It's okay."

"No, There's always another way!"

Her smile widened a fraction. "Not this time."

"Please don't!"

"I have to."

He knew there were tears in his eyes threatening to spill but he couldn't find it in him to hold his emotions at bay any more. She said something too quietly for him to hear as a tear slipped free before turning around and walking into the bomb. He watched her disappear and couldn't help the roar of anguish, frustration and loss that came from him as he fell to his knees. He watched unblinking as the bomb imploded on itself before everyone saving all of them. Leaving nothing but a crater in the ground where the bomb and Orihime had been. He became aware that his friends had joined him but couldn't bring himself to move. It wasn't until Chad spoke that he reacted at all.

"Where's Orihime? Ichigo?"

"Gone."

Rukia teared up but asked the question she feared she already knew the answer to. "What do you mean?"

"She sacrificed herself because she thought it was the only way."

Urahara stepped forward frowning. "I'm sorry Ichigo but it was the only way."

The younger man glared at his friend. "There's always another way, you know that."

"If we had time there could have been but we didn't. What she did saved us all and that won't be forgotten. She did what she had to to save the ones she loved."

When the word love was uttered something clicked and Ichigo finally understood what she had said. He hadn't heard her but he had seen her lips move. She had said she loved him before she had turned away. Feeling his heart break Ichigo punched the ground.

"Ichigo stop!" Rukia cried.

"DAMMNIT!" he yelled as another punch was thrown to the dirt.

"Ichigo! I know it hurts but you have to stop." she tried again.

This time he looked up and everyone stilled when they saw the broken look on his face. "She loved me." he whispered quietly though everyone heard him loud and clear. "She told me she loved me before she..."

"I'm sorry." Rukia whispered as her tears fell.

"Sorry won't bring Orihime back." he replied before standing and telling Urahara to open a gate.

The day after they had returned Ichigo left a note at Urahara's before disappearing. When it was found the older man sighed. Yoruichi who had been visiting walked in the room and frowned.

"Kisuke what's wrong?"

"He's gone. The note says he's gone to train away from distractions."

"You didn't tell him?"

"He was gone before we got back Yoruichi."

"Then he doesn't even know she's alive."

"No, we need to find him."

As they spoke Tessai placed a heavily bandaged, unconscious Orihime onto a futon in the next room. When they had scoured the battlefield this morning they had found her. So far from the original site and crater it was a miracle they had found her at all. Realising she was alive they had brought her back immediately and assessed her injuries before bandaging her up. Kisuke had waited until she was stable before moving out of the room to contact everyone when he found the note.

It was a week before she woke up. Frightened and sore. She had called out in terror until Urahara and Yoruichi had entered calming her down. They settled her back against the pillows and checked her injuries before giving her something for the pain.

"How are you feeling?" Yoruichi asked as she checked the bandages.

"Sore, my pins?"

"Under the pillows, still intact miraculously."

She nodded to Urahara before looking around the empty room and frowning. "Where is everyone?"

"Chad and Ishida are at school for the moment but they'll be by later onto check on you and they'll bring Tatsuki too."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He left the day after the battle to train."

"I see."

"Don't get the wrong idea Orihime. If he knew you were alive he would be here. We thought you were, well it doesn't matter. The day after the battle we found you and brought you back but by the time we got here he was already gone."

Yoruichi lent forward and brushed the girls bangs out of her eyes. "We've been trying to find him so we can tell him but he's gone off the radar. Not even his family knows where he is."

Orihime fiddled with her fingers. "He left because of what I did."

"He was hurting Orihime. He needed time that's all. He's grieving."

"He shouldn't be."

"Don't worry my dear we'll find him we've been getting closer and closer every day following his trail."

She nodded but didn't meet his eyes. Yoruichi patted her hands. "Get some rest. We can talk later."

It was slow going but day after day Orihime made progress and gained a little more strength back. Her injuries heeled faster than normal because of her fairies aiding her just a little bit every day though she didn't really have the strength for it. She wanted to just get better but being injured the way she was she didn't have the strength to just heal herself. Every day Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu and sometimes Keigo and Mizuiro came to see her after school. She was glad for the company but missed Ichigo more and more. Knowing he was alone somewhere with no knowledge of her recovery made her guilty but she couldn't do anything about it so she concentrated on getting better so she could go search for him herself.

After the first two months of her recovery Ichigo's trail went cold. Urahara never stopped looking but her hope faded a little every day. By the fourth month Orihime was almost completely healed but unhappy and antsy. Eventually she had had enough and stood up from her futon before dressing and turning to leave. Before she could get out the front door however a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Now, now Orihime you and I both know you should be resting."

"Mr Urahara please. Just let me go. I need to find Ichigo. It's been four months!"

"Yes and we've found him."

"You what?"

"We found him this morning. I've sent Tessai and Yoruichi to retrieve him and bring him here straight away. So you see going out and looking for him would just end in you missing his return and we can't have that."

Orihime's frown disappeared to be replaced with a grin as she hugged Kisuke tightly. "Oh thank you Mr Urahara. Thank you so much for not giving up."

"No need to thank me My Dear, his face when he sees you again will be thanks enough I'm sure."

Her grin widened. "How far away are they? Do you know?"

Kisuke couldn't contain his own smile as he answered her. "They'll be here by sundown."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she pulled away and wrinkled her nose. "I'm going to shower before everyone gets here."

Kisuke watched her walk away and smiled again. It had been nice having her around the shop in the last four months. They had all agreed to keep financing her apartment as she stayed with them. It wasn't like she could go home on her own whilst she was recovering. She needed round the clock care that she couldn't get alone in her apartment. So they had helped her recover and she had brightened their days and done what she could as time healed her wounds. He would be sad to see her go but glad she was recovered. Deciding she deserved something nice he called Ururu and asked her to buy Orihime a nice outfit on her way home from school.

When the everyone returned from school Tatsuki took the garment bag and dragged Orihime back into the small room that had been hers since she had been found. Opening the bag Orihime found a white sun dress inside. Gasping she pulled the garment out by the thick straps.

"Oh, it's beautiful. I can't take this."

Tatsuki held up her hand in a silence motion. "You can and you will. We all think you deserve it. Besides the warm weather won't last much longer so you should wear it right now while you can."

Orihime smiled as the tears gathered and nodded. "Okay. I'll put it on right now."

She carefully put the dress on and waited patiently as Tatsuki zipped up the back for her. The bodice fit snuggly against her slim waist with enough give for her ample bust. The skirt fell to her shins in a swishy way that if she twirled would fly out. Looking down she noticed that where the straps joined the bust were small embroidered flower heads. Almost exactly the same as her pins. She sniffed to keep the tears at bay and Tatsuki smiled at her.

"You look perfect."

"Thank you Tatsuki." her friend nodded and left the room allowing her a few moments to herself before she had to go out in front of everyone.

She had just checked that her pins were under her pillow when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of his voice.

"What's the big idea huh? Put me down! Why are you all here?"

"There's something you need to see Ichigo."

"What are you talking about Uryuu?"

"There's someone who's been waiting for you to come back."

"Look, Chad I know you're all angry at me for just leaving but I had to okay and if someone hadn't tracked me down I would have come back on my own. I know my family are worried I'll check in when I'm ready just can't you all let me do what I want?"

"Arrgh! You're such an idiot! We brought you back because there's someone on the other side of that door who's been waiting for you for three months and three weeks."

"You're not making sense Tatsuki."

A sigh was heard before Tatsuki spoke again. "Come out he won't believe us if we tell him."

With shaky hands she took hold of the door and slid it open until her eyes landed on him. He was taller than she remembered and older looking too. What she noticed most though was the pure shock on his face.

"Ichigo." she spoke shakily.

"Kisuke?" he didn't look away but the question was clear.

"She's real Ichigo. We found her on the edge of the battlefield the day after everyone returned. A miracle really but by the time we got back you were already gone."

"You're alive?"

She smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. "Yes."

"Orihime."

"I'm sorry. For hurting you."

Shaking his head Ichigo walked forward until mere millimetres separated them. "Don't you dare apologise. And don't you ever do that again." he whispered to her.

"Okay, I won't apologise but if it comes down to it I'll do it again Ichigo. I won't let people I care about die if I can do something."

His face crumpled as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Neither noticed that the room had been cleared and the door closed for privacy though they would be thankful for it. She froze when his skin touched hers and waited for what he would say next.

"I can't let you do that. I can't go through this again Orihime. I can't lose you, ever."

"Oh Ichigo."

"You love me right?"

Her gasp echoed in the silent room. "I."

"If you love me please just promise me if there ever is a next time we'll find another way."

"I promise."

They were whispering even though no one could hear if they were speaking at normal volume but this conversation was meant to be whispered. He lifted his head and their eyes locked. Before another word could be uttered Ichigo pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly.

"Thank Kami." he whispered before letting her go and stepping back. "We should uh, get back to everyone."

"Oh, R-right."

Silently they exited to the room and found everyone drinking tea in the dining area. Kisuke looked up and smiled.

"Ah, so you've returned. Everything okay?"

"Fine." Ichigo said before pulling Orihime to sit down next to him at the table.

Slightly puzzled but oblivious she sat down happily and accepted a cup of tea from Ururu while she listened to the various conversations. They all sat and chatted happily now that they were all together. No one said anything about the close proximity that Ichigo kept to Orihime though they all noticed it. He stayed as close as possible without it being indecent to her at all times unless she needed to get up to go to the bathroom. Eventually one by one their friends left to go home to study and prepare for the next day and it wasn't long before Orihime yawned.

Ichigo frowned. "You're tied."

She smiled. "A little. I'm still not a hundred percent. I'm still getting tired even if I'm just sitting and chatting like now."

"I'll take you home."

"That's sweet but I'm already here."

"What?"

"I've been staying with Mr Urahara while I recover from my injuries. He said I can go home in a couple of weeks when I'm better."

"A couple of weeks? Why didn't you go home?"

"I needed someone there to watch me and make sure I was okay all the time. Mr Urahara said I needed full time care and since I live alone it was better off if I stayed here."

"What about your apartment?"

"Mr Urahara has been paying for it so I can go back to it when I'm better."

Ichigo nodded and looked away from her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

She reached over and briefly squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're back now."

"Yeah." They shared a smile before another yawn broke across her face. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. You need to rest."

Ichigo stood up and taking her hand pulled her to her feet before leading her to the hallway. Stopping he realised he didn't know which room was hers. Smiling at his confusion she tugged him in the right direction until they were standing back where they had started. Tugging his hand they stepped into her small room. Looking around he noticed little things that showed her presence in the room. A couple of plushies in the corner, flowers in a vase, her photo of Sora. He smiled at the light floral scent that filled the room. Even though it was temporary one could tell that this was her space.

"They got a few things for me so it wouldn't be so sterile but I miss my apartment."

He squeezed her hand. "Hey, you'll be back there in no time. You'll be all healed up in a couple of weeks according to Urahara."

She smiled. "I'm already healed. It's just my strength and I'm a bit tender after strenuous tasks. Really I could go home tomorrow but Mr Urahara is worried about me on my own."

He frowned slightly. "You don't want to stay here any more?"

"It's not that. It's just I've been here for four months. I haven't paid rent, or cooked or cleaned all that much. I haven't contributed enough and I feel bad."

He smiled. "Orihime, you're not a burden to them. If you feel so strongly you could come stay with my family for a week or two."

Her eyes lit up but she frowned with worry. "Oh I couldn't ask that of you or your family. Besides where would I sleep?"

"You could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ichigo I couldn't take your bed. You've been travelling and training for four months."

"And you've been bed ridden on a futon on the floor for four months."

"Two. I've been walking around for two months now that my ribs have healed."

"Right, I could stay with you in your apartment. You have that spare room I could use."

"Really?"

"If that's what you want, yeah. I've got four months to make up for."

"Ichigo you don't have to make up for anything."

He shook his head. "I should have been here then but I'm here now."

She smiled. "Okay tomorrow we go back to my apartment."

He let his own smile mirror hers. "Okay."

A small thump pulled them from their moment. Turning both saw Urahara standing in front of a futon, smirk in place.

"I assume you'll be staying here tonight Ichigo?" When the young man nodded Urahara grinned before continuing. "Very well I hope you won't mind sharing though. You see Orihime here has the only guest room."

Both teens turned red but it was Orihime who answered. "It's fine. There's plenty of room in here. Right Ichigo?"

Said man nodded. "Uh yeah."

"Alright, well I'll leave you two to get settled then." Kisuke grinned as he walked out closing the door behind him.

The two red heads looked at each other before turning away. Ichigo unrolled the futon as far as respectable away from Orihime's and Orihime gathered a change of clothes before disappearing to the bathroom down the hallway. When she returned in a tank top and polka dot pants he smiled to himself. Sometimes she was just too cute. They readied themselves for bed in silence but when Orihime laid down on her futon Ichigo remained by the window.

"Ichigo? Aren't you getting into bed?"

He turned back to her and smiled softly. "I'm still a little wound up. I think I'll keep watch for a little while."

"You don't have to keep watch. We can talk if you want."

"You're tired Orihime. Get some rest I'll just go and talk to Kisuke for a while until I'm tired." He crossed the room and opened the door before stepping through. "Goodnight Orihime."

He waited for her to respond before he closed the door and made the appropriate sounds so that she would think he was indeed going to find Urahara. Instead he sat down against the door and stared at the opposite wall. After a while light footsteps caught his attention. Looking up he noticed Kisuke approaching.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah. If she asks, I was talking to you after I left."

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean Kisuke."

"Can't sleep?"

"Wide awake."

"Hmm, so why aren't you in there watching her?"

"What?"

"We both know you want to be in there watching every breath she takes so you can convince yourself she's real."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You've barely left her side since you saw her."

"Whatever."

"Ah, young love."

"W-what?"

"You've been given a second chance Ichigo. I suggest you take it and tell her how you feel. It's not like she'll reject you, after all she did say she loved you didn't she?"

Feeling uncomfortable Ichigo stood up and opened the door. "Goodnight Kisuke."

The shop owner smirked and walked away. "Goodnight." He said in a sing song voice.

When he stepped back into the room Orihime was sound asleep. Once again he made his way to the window where he sat against the wall and did exactly what Kisuke Urahara had said he wanted to do. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath unable to look away. Too afraid that he would wake up in the morning and she would be gone he forced himself to stay awake. Some time later in the early hours of the morning she began to stir. He watched as she got out of bed and left the room. Listening intently he realised she was going to the bathroom and sighed in relief. When she returned however she was more awake and noticed he wasn't in his bed. When her eyes landed on his she frowned and approached him.

"Ichigo? What are you doing up? You should get some rest."

"I'm fine Orihime, go back to sleep."

She shook her head and sat next to him. "Something's bothering you."

"Orihime."

Her head fell to his shoulder as she sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. You know that right?"

He lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders when he felt her shiver. "Yeah."

She yawned and snuggled into his side missing the blush on his face. "So get some sleep."

"Come on you should be back in the futon it's better for you."

"It's okay I'm comfortable here. Are you?"

"Yeah."

Stretching his foot out he caught her blanket and pulled it closer until his free hand could reach it. Gently he placed it over Orihime to keep her warm. She smiled slightly as her breathing evened out and he tightened his hold on her. When the sun rose everyone went to say good morning but stopped in the doorway to admire the sweet pair still cuddled together beneath the window.

Orihime woke not long after and decided to get changed then start getting breakfast prepared. When Ichigo woke up he realised with a panic that she was gone. Jumping up he raced into the kitchen to find her at the stove stirring something in a pot. So filled with relief he marched across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at first but settled when she heard his voice.

"You disappeared."

Putting the utensil down Orihime turned to face him. "Sorry. I came to get breakfast ready. Maybe I should have woken you first."

He shook his head. "It's okay I was being irrational." realising he still held them in a rather compromising pose he blushed and immediately dropped his hands from her waist before taking a step back. "Sorry."

With a blush matching his, Orihime smiled. "It's okay."

They shared a small moment before Yoruichi walked in sniffing the air. "Mmm, something smells good. Did I interrupt something?"

Ichigo stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nope I was just asking Orihime what was for breakfast. It smells really good."

Orihime smiled. "It will be ready soon why don't you both set the table and start on the tea before everyone else comes in."

"They're all up and about already."

"Yes but they haven't eaten yet because Ururu usually lets me help with breakfast so I'm doing it for a change."

"Okay, do you need any help?"

"Ichigo, I can stir the soup." she giggled looking back at him.

"Right."

"Thank you for offering."

He sent her a small smile before returning to setting the table. Yoruichi had been watching quietly as she prepared the tea and now smiled to herself. She had stopped herself from walking into the room when she saw Ichigo wrap his arms around her at the stove and watched their private moment silently. She knew how they felt but seeing him show his affection for her was simply adorable. If he didn't do something soon they were going to have to take action. When the tea was done she made an excuse about gathering everyone before leaving to find Kisuke.

He was fiddling with something in the shop when she found him and sat down next to him. "We have a slight problem."

"Yes, this contraption won't do what I want it to."

"Not that. Ichigo and Orihime."

"Yes, he seems to be a little gun shy."

"Only half I caught him with his arms around her waist in the kitchen."

"How did he react to that?"

"He doesn't know I saw their moment but he just needs a little push to take that leap."

"What do you have in mind old friend?"

"Keep an eye on them for now if it happens great if it doesn't we need to step in."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Ichigo set the last utensil on the table before turning to see Orihime turn the heat off. Noticing he was slightly swaying and fanning herself Ichigo frowned. Stepping forward he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

She attempted a smile to placate his worries but it fell flat. "Just a little warm is all."

His frown deepened. "Come on we'll go out into the backyard. You can get some fresh air."

Putting his arm around her he lead her out the back door to the still cool morning air. He sat them both down on the step and kept his arm securely around her as her head once again fell to his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while before Orihime sighed.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly unwilling to disturb the peacefulness.

"Yes, thank you for looking after me." she turned her head to look up at him and he turned his to look down at her. Their noses brushed and they both froze.

Taking a shaky breath in Ichigo began to whisper. "Orihime, I-"

A small smile graced her face. "You don't have to say it yet."

"I don't?"

"No, do it when you feel it."

"But you know."

"I do."

His head tilted slightly nudging her nose with his. She gasped slightly her smile dropping. He chuckled lowly before turning serious and closing the minuscule gap between them. The kiss was soft and innocent. Just a touching of lips. When he pulled away Ichigo watched with fascination as Orihime smiled a small, shy smile at him and couldn't resist swooping in again this time moving his lips over hers, coaxing her to move hers as well. When she complied he heard her sigh of contentment and reluctantly pulled away.

She looked slightly disappointed when he stood up but smiled when he offered her his hand. "Come on everyone is probably wondering where we are, besides we don't want your soup to get cold."

"You're right. Ururu has been teaching me how to cook what everyone else eats."

He smiled and held onto her hand as he led them to the kitchen then the dining area. They sat together and conversed between themselves and the others not noticing the knowing looks coming from Kisuke and Yoruichi. When the children left for school Orihime spoke to Urahara about going home.

"Really I'm healed and I do miss my apartment."

"But you need someone there in case something happens."

"I'll be there." Ichigo spoke with finality.

"Oh, I didn't know you were living with Orihime."

"I don't. I'll just stay in the spare room for a while until she's back to herself then I'll go home."

Kisuke looked between the teens and smirked. "And if Kami forbid she should fall or faint in the shower or getting out of the bath?"

Ichigo went red before answering slowly taking care with his words. "I would cover her up and assess her injuries, apply first aid and call an ambulance."

"Okay, You can go home if Ichigo goes with you."

"You're only letting me go because Ichigo would do the right thing?"

"I was going to let you go regardless I just wanted to see him blush when I said something inappropriate."

"Urahara you pervert!" Ichigo roared.

"Ichigo come on. We should pack everything up. Besides Mr Urahara was just making sure you would look after me."

"Yeah, let's go." he followed her from the room glaring at the shop keeper the whole time until they were out of sight.

Urahara chuckled and sat back as Yoruichi walked in smirking. "You really are a pervert."

"Nah, I just like riling him up. Especially after their little big moment before."

Yoruichi sighed as she sat next to him. "Young love is so sweet isn't it?"

"Sweet and innocent my dear Yoruichi."

"It's nice isn't it? To see something like that still exists in our world for them."

"It is. For us as much as for them."

"Yeah." she sighed and laid back on the floor looking at the ceiling as she gently touched her hand to his. Taking the hint Kisuke linked their fingers and watched with his peripheral as she smiled closing her eyes in contentment.

Later that day Ichigo carried Orihimes bags up the steps to her apartment. She walked ahead of him carrying one bag she believed would have been too much for him but he could see it was taking its toll on her.

"Hey, maybe we should take a break for a bit?"

"Of course, If you're tired."

"Orihime I can see you struggling. You're breathing is coming too fast and the bag is getting lower and lower by the minute."

"I'm fine really."

"Orihime. Sit down. You need a break."

Sighing she dropped the bag on the landing and sat on the top step. He set the bags at his feet and sat next to her. Before long he felt the pressure of her head in the crook of his neck. Looking sideways he noticed her eyes closed and her breaths were even. Of course she'd fall asleep on the steps. Moving carefully he shouldered the two bags he carried before moving her into his lap and picking up the last bag she'd put down and retrieving the key to her door. When everything was balanced he stood up with Orihime in his arms and proceeded the rest of the way up the stairs.

He opened the door silently and put down the bags in the entry way before carrying his precious cargo to her bedroom. He carefully set her down before checking the spare room and unrolling one of the spare futons. He quickly checked the fridge in the kitchen and was pleased to find it fully stocked. Urahara must have sent Tessai on a grocery run while they packed everything up. He checked on Orihime before using his combat pass to transform and flash stepping to his house to gather a bag of clothes then flash stepping back. He checked on her again before showering quickly and changing. He was cooking ramen for a late lunch when she emerged.

"Hi." She yawned.

"Hey."

"How long was I out?"

"Couple of hours. Hungry?"

"Yeah actually. Are you wearing different clothes?"

"I'll make you some. Yeah I quickly went home and packed a bag. By the way I borrowed your shower. I hope you don't mind."

She giggled. "Of course I don't mind. You have to shower and change clothes some time. Oh some ramen would be lovely thank you."

Ichigo chuckled and pulled another packet out of the cupboard. They conversed as he cooked and ate in a comfortable silence. Afterwards Orihime insisted on cleaning up and then took a shower while Ichigo unpacked his bag. When she was dry and clothed she emerged to find him in the living area looking out the window.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"Oh good."

"Orihime."

"Yes Ichigo?"

He turned from the window and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the dying light of the day, in front of the window. She sighed and smiled. As he gave her what she called his special smile. It was the one he used when he was truly happy. It took her breath away almost every time to see such happiness radiate from him when his usual expression was a scowl or a frown.

"I love you."

He breath caught in her throat as tears gathered in her eyes. "What?" she whispered.

Smirking he said it again this time louder. "I love you Orihime."

"Oh Ichigo!" she laughed as she crossed the room in a run to tackle him in a hug. They both laughed as they went down on the floor tangled together. "I love you too."


End file.
